


Betelgeuse

by Thegayprep



Category: Carmilla - All Media Types, Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, domestic hollstein, family au, hollstein has a daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 09:45:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4955587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thegayprep/pseuds/Thegayprep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Domestic!Hollstein have a daughter and she is doing a project on world history events. Carmilla is still a vampire. Laura carried the cute little kid. This is a really short one shot, showing Laura and Carmilla being cute parents to their daughter. Carmilla gets to talk about stars and the moon and history that she lived.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Betelgeuse

“Hey kiddo whatcha working on?” Laura asked as she walked up to her daughter doing homework in their house’s library. Her daughter was cross-legged on top of the long wooden table that, unbeknownst to her once belonged to the servants at Versailles when Marie Antoinette resided there. Sure she could tell her daughter to get off, but that table had already been through so much, an eight year old’s body couldn’t hurt it. 

“I have to do a project for school,” she said. “It has to be about something the whole world did together.” 

Laura hummed due to the complexity of an assignment for an eight-year-old. 

“Well what about one of the World Wars? A long long time ago, many countries got into big fights and they were all so angry at each other, but they helped each other and now we all work together as friends,” Laura said, going for the easy ones. 

Her daughter groaned, falling backwards, going belly up on the tabletop. Her curly brunette hair splayed across the scratched, but smooth wood. She threw her hands over her face in frustration. Laura noted how precocious her daughter’s reaction was. 

“I don’t want the stupid wars of the world because everyone wants to do that because the planes and the cool army cars and stuff,” she said. 

Laura laughed correcting her to world war, not War of the Worlds. She was stumped though. What was she supposed to say? She had no real information on anything else in history. She knew Carmilla could come up with things in an instant. Her wife lived through anything major. Major communication breakthroughs, major wars, major times of tension, major competitions. Surely she could produce an idea. 

“Why don’t we wait for mommy to get home, she’s really good with this stuff. I can help you practice for your spelling test in the meantime. What do you say?” Laura asked poking her daughter's stomach. 

“I hate spelling,” she quietly said. “I absolutely detest it.” 

Laura looked surprised at the vocabulary she just heard. 

“Detest?” She asked, narrowing her eyes and getting closer to her daughter. “Now where did you hear that one?” 

All the while, a mischievous smile crossed her little second grader’s face. The delicate small hands raised up to her mouth to hide her adorable smile, yet her giggle permeated the thin flesh barrier.

“Mommy said she detested the dogs next door,” she revealed in a whisper. “She wouldn’t tell me why she didn’t like them, but they bark at her a lot and she makes this funny noise back at them like a cat.” 

The corner of Laura’s lips curled into a gentle smile. 

“Yeah, mommy does that, doesn’t she?” Laura asked, wrapping her arms around her daughter in preparation to pick her up. “You know what mommy doesn’t do though? She doesn’t let you have cookies before dinner. You know who will?” She scooped her kid up, letting the eight-year-old wrap her legs around her waist. 

“You’ll let me?!” She squealed in excitement. 

“Only if you practice spelling with me,” Laura said as she kissed her cheek. 

Later, after Carmilla came home they had dinner. Laura joined Carmilla 

“So, you detest the dogs next door, huh?” Laura asked jokingly, picking up an old saucepan, drying it. 

“And?” Carmilla queried, handing over a wooden spoon to her wife. 

“Our daughter said that you hiss at them. I couldn’t possibly imagine why,” Laura said, smacking Carmilla’s ass with the spoon in jest. Carmilla looked wide-eyed at Laura, who smiled and winked. “I’m going to go shower, but she needs help coming up with ideas for a historical event the whole world was a part of. And no she doesn’t want to do the World Wars.”

“Good, because I was interred for one of them,” the raven haired woman mused. “She should use the moon landing. No one will use that, because they’ll think that it was merely a race between the U.S.S.R. and the U.S. but really when they landed on the moon, it was a world-wide event. I watched it at a party in Brussels with my sister. It brought the world together for a few days. There was a lot of realizing how insignificant we are compared the vastness of space.” 

Laura grinned at her experienced complement, leaning in and kissing her on the cheek while drying off a silver salad fork. 

“Keep it less existential maybe,” she said putting down the fork and walking to go shower upstairs. She got to the doorway when she turned around. “I have to say, though, your first hand history is something that never seizes to amaze me. I love you.” 

Carmilla paused herself while she was scrubbing the spaghetti sauce from a silver pot. She turned back slightly and gave a toothy grin. “I try to keep you interested, cupcake. I love you, too.” 

When she finished putting every last pot, knife and cup away, she waltzed into the library to find an intricate pillow and blanket fort. 

“Now this doesn’t look like homework,” Carmilla declared, one eyebrow raised in curiosity, yet hands finding her hips because she had to pretend that she disapproved of her daughter’s procrastination. 

A little head popped out from the opposite end of the room between a grey wool blanket and couch cushion look-out area. Her daughter smiled at her and shrugged. 

“I wanted to make a tent so I could do homework in the woods,” her daughter replied. She was definitely the creative, spontaneous type, a product of her birth mother. When Carmilla was a young child things like pillow forts weren’t a thing. Not that she got to play around much as a kid in a wealthier family anyways. But still, she always wanted her daughter to have more fun than she did as a child. 

“How do I get in, cutie?” She asked. She was directed under the French table, and through what felt like an obstacle course, worming her way in. When she finally did, she crawled towards her daughter who was laughing at her. 

“Hey there short stuff, this is harder than it looks for someone my size,” she said in false frustration. 

Her daughter shook her head, “Your hair mommy. It's floating up to the blankets like you’re magic,” she said reaching out to touch the static clung hair. 

“Didn’t you know I was? I can do all sorts of things,” Carmilla mused. “I can run super fast like a superhero, I can act like a cat better than anyone you’ll know, I’m stronger than any of your friend’s dad's, and I can make history come alive!” 

“It’s because you’re a girl, and girls can do anything,” she replied, receiving a gentle smile back. 

“Momma told you that didn’t she?” Carmilla said as she kissed the top of her nodding daughter’s head. She laid next to her daughter who was sitting criss-crossed. “So,” she continued, “Tell me about this project.” 

Her daughter explained how she wanted to find the coolest part of history, and that Tyler from her table group said he was going to have the best project, but she had told him her’s would be better. She was in a pickle though, because she didn’t really know what the project meant. All the while Carmilla nodded and kept close attention to her daughter. She had always been afraid that she would be like Maman if she was ever a mother. She barely remembered her biological one. She always made a conscious effort to do the opposite of what Maman would have done. That meant listening intently, never judging, and always supporting. 

She adjusted them so they were both laying on the ground with a glimpse out the window, her left hand holding her daughters, while her right hand pointed towards the sky. 

“You see those stars? The three in the row? That’s Orion’s belt. Those are his armpits up there. One of them is named Betelgeuse,” she said as her daughter laugh interrupted the exploration. “I know, isn’t that a silly name for an armpit?” Carmilla said this as she poked her daughter in said spot eliciting an even bigger laugh. 

“Can we call my armpit Betelgeuse, Mommy?” She asked hopefully.

“We can call it whatever you want, squirt,” Carmilla replied, a sigh of content following. “But you see these stars are so little. There’s only one big star in our solar system, the sun. They’re thousands of years away, so we will never be able to visit any of them. Men in history wanted to, but they knew they couldn’t. The people decided that they wanted to see the moon instead. It isn’t that far away.” 

“The moon? We have been there already though,” the daughter said confused. 

“Yes, we have now, but for a long long long time we hadn’t. It may seem like a long time ago that we visited the moon, but it was only a few years ago in the span of all of history,” Carmilla explained. “America was the first country to get to the moon, beating Russia. Russia was actually called the U.S.S.R. then.” 

“I need to beat Tyler like America beat the U.S. of R on this project,” she said with great determination. 

“It’s the U.S.S.R. and yes, I’m going to help you win. No one knows history better than I do,” Carmilla smirked to herself. Her whole life to her child was like dramatic irony. Laura and Carmilla knew of the latter’s past, but their child was in the dark until she was much older. For now, she could just be the history nerd. She pointed at the moon and began telling the history of it to her daughter. 

These were the moments she lived for. She loved Laura so much, she spent her years finding love, and now in addition to Laura she got to be just as much in love with her daughter.

“Mattie, let me tell you about when the world watched people walk on the moon for the first time.”


End file.
